


Star Wars AU

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Lightsabers, Mandalore, Phil is scared to pilot a starship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "Drop your weapons and come with us, Jedi!" A battle droid said in his robotic voice.Expertly twirling her dark blue Lightsaber, Jedi master Melinda May stood back to back with her fellow Jedi master Phillip Coulson, and her padawan Daisy Johnson. Phil nodded to her, and they told the approaching battle droids, "come and get us!"





	Star Wars AU

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I saw this fanart of Philinda as jedi, and I had to fic it.
> 
> Summary: Philinda as jedi. That's it.
> 
> Note: some of this won't make sense unless you have watched Star Wars, the Clone Wars. (A.K.A. the animated series) also, even I don't understand the plot of this story. I think they saved a planet or something... I'm really not sure. P.S., if I wanted a canon character to appear, I added them in. Oh, and some minor Obitine. I like Obitine.
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

-:x:-

"Drop your weapons and come with us, Jedi!" A battle droid said in his robotic voice.

Expertly twirling her dark blue Lightsaber, Jedi master Melinda May stood back to back with her fellow Jedi master Phillip Coulson, and her padawan Daisy Johnson. Phil nodded to her, and they told the approaching battle droids, "come and get us!"

Not knowing the doom that they were marching toward, the droids advanced. Flashing a small smile, Melinda easily cut down the first droid. Phil was behind her, Daisy between them. Daisy impaled a robot on her two short green sabers. "You call this 'fun', master?" Daisy asked Melinda with a small laugh.

"Trust the force." Was Melinda's answer as she swiftly defeated the droids, spinning through the ranks, outdoing the fight. Out of every droid that Phil or Daisy cut down, Melinda destroyed three more. Phil, on the other end, was much better at deflecting the shots on his ice blue Lightsaber. He covered for the two other Jedi, and sent the laser shots right back at the droids.

"Go tell your commander that you shall not mess with us!" Melinda ordered to the last two droids that stood. She had already disarmed them, and the droids screeched "Roger, Roger!" Before turning their heal and running. Melinda paused, and threw her saber, using the force. It sliced cleanly through the second droid, and she pulled her Lightsaber back through the air. "What? It only takes one to deliver a message." She told Phil and Daisy, and turned off her glowing blade. The two other Jedi followed her example.

"Off to Mandalore?" Daisy asked, following Melinda and Phil as they headed in the direction of their starship. "Droids are stupid. If they really wanted to capture us, they should have destroyed our ship." Daisy muttered.

"Once we arrive, we will meet up with General Kenobi and Skywalker." Phil reminded them.

"Ugh he is so annoying." Melinda groaned.

"Skywalker? But he is the chosen one!" Daisy protested.

"The annoying, bratty, full-of-himself chosen one." Melinda sighed. "Plus, he hardly thinks before charging into things!"

"Handle your emotions, Mel. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side." Phil told her.

"I am. And I know." She replied, nodding in his direction. "Fire up the engine, R2-J3!" Melinda commanded.

"Beep-woo-boo-wee!" The R2 unit squealed it answer. The ship's door opened, and the three Jedi strode on. Phil and Melinda went to the cockpit, Daisy following, taking a seat behind her master.

Melinda flipped the controls, pushed buttons, and pushed the fuel lever. "You still have fly at some point." Melinda said, regarding Phil, who had plopped down in the co-pilots seat.

"Yeah, well, you do it better." He told her, and Melinda smirked in response.

"Oh, poor Phil is scared he will crash." Melinda teased him.

"More like not time the hyper drive right." Phil corrected her.

"And drive us right into a planet? A bit to dramatic of an entrance, don't you think?" She asked.

"Or strand us in space." He told her, "I'm going to let that one slide. I wouldn't purposely kill us all."

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

Daisy was used to their soft bickering. To her, it was almost comforting. They would argued calmly, and they rarely disagreed on anything, until it came to reasoning and personal safety. They were over protective of each other, and unless you knew them, you would think they were a couple. Those two were the one of the best Jedi duos in the galaxy.

Leaving the atmosphere of the muggy planet behind them, Melinda was perfect at timing the jump to hyperspace. Fiddling with her padawan braid, Daisy could see her count before twisting the key in the hyperdrive. Starlight bent outside the window, spiraling into a tunnel of bright blue.

-:x:-

"Two minutes." Melinda reported. "Mandalore is in the next three systems."

"It's been hours." Daisy complained.

"Would you rather the trip be three standard days? Another planet was the original rendezvous point. But General Kenobi suggested Mandalore." Phil told her.

"Thanks Masters." (Daisy liked to joke that she had two masters, because Melinda was rarely on a mission without Phil, who mentored her almost as much as Melinda.) "but why Mandalore?" She asked.

"General Kenobi has connections to the duchess." Melinda answered, and took out the key to the hyperdrive, revealing a bright white colored planet below them.

-:x:-

"Greetings, and welcome to Mandalore." A tall, blonde, important looking woman greeted them coldly when Melinda, Phil, and Daisy stepped of their starship.

"Thank you, Duchess Satine, for allowing us to use your planet as a rendezvous point." Phil took over. He did the talking with people.

"And possibly bring your war to my planet." The Duchess muttered.

"Has General Kenobi arrived yet?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Master Kenobi is coming?" She light up, suddenly becoming much more welcome.

"I am indeed." Said a voice from across the way. Obi-wan Kenobi strode over, Anakin Skywalker and a young female Togruta following.

"Hello, Obi-wan." Satine fixed her eyes on the Jedi, looking at him with affection.

"He was supposed to meet us here earlier." Melinda sighed, glaring a warning at Phil, who had looked at her the same way. He turned away with a guilty face.

"Master Skywalker." Daisy nodded with admiration to Anakin.

"Padawan." He regarded her.

"I'm Ahsoka. Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The little Togruta piped up.

"Padawan Daisy Johnson." Daisy responded. "Double saber too?" She pointed to Ahsoka's Lightsabers.

"Yup." Ahsoka answered. "We can duel later."

"Can't wait." Daisy agreed.

"Come, my young Padawan. We must be off." Melinda called.

"Yes Master May." Daisy ran toward her master.

The duchess waved farewell as the six Jedi headed to Phil and Melinda's starship, where Anakin and Obi-wan had already reattached their small ship to Melinda and Phil's larger one. Boarding the ship, Anakin quickly claimed the pilots chair. Gripping her lightsaber, Melinda growled at him. "That's my seat. Move."

"Mel." Phil put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We are all going to meditate in the cargo hold. Anyway, you wanted to take a break, remember?"

"Fine." May backed off, and Anakin smirked in triumph.

-:x:-

Melinda let the force flow through her, feeling the strong force presence of the Jedi around her. Phil to her right, and Obiwan beside him. Daisy on her other side, Ahsoka next to Daisy.

Melinda could feel force bonds to, and could sense the familiarity between Ahsoka and Obiwan, Daisy and herself, and the strongest being her and Phil. That bond pulsating steady and unwavering. She was both loving of that bond, and saddened by it. That bond was not only her strength, but also her greatest weakness. Melinda wouldn't anything to save Phil in a bad situation. But he would do the same for her.

One by one, the jedi left the group meditation. Soon, only Phil and herself remained. They allowed the force to drain from them, and when they snapped back to reality, hours had past.

"You think today went well?" He asked softly. Melinda rose from her cross legged position, and joined him against the wall of the belly of the starship.

"Good. Today went Good." She answered, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm cold."

Phil smiled. Melinda was a tough Jedi, but only complained to him.

Unlike most human Jedi, Melinda wore a cat-suit like tunic hybrid, the skirt only reaching mid thigh, and black leggings underneath. The long sleeved top usually had the top two inches of her neckline unzipped, and her hair was always down. (Phil liked it that way)

Phil force-grabbed his heavy, dark brown cloak from the other side of the hold, and carefully draped it over the two of them. "That better?" He asked in her ear.

"Always." Melinda whispered back. She leaned onto her fellow Jedi, and he put his arm around her. 'Attachment is forbidden.' Yoda's word echoed through her head. But her and Phil's relationship was purely a platonic one, right?

No.

It was something more.

Much more.


End file.
